Love?
by Diana Shadow
Summary: An old friend of Hiei, Kurama, and Koenma is kidnapped. In which Hiei is normal sized and HieiXOc KuramaXOc  NOT YAOI!I forgot to put the disclaimer in so here it is: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's charters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first a tempt at a fanfiction so please tell me if I should continue this story. Thank you! -DS

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`X`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day started off in Koenma's office. "Listen I need your help again. A Princess has been kidnapped, and if you don't get her back there would be many problems for the demon, human, and sprite world." "Why is this girl so important?" Questioned Yusuke. "Well her name is Diana. She's the Princess of death and darkness. Without her the flow of life and death will end. Until a new princess is born." "What do you mean 'the flow of life and death will end'" Kuwabara asked. "I'm sure you have heard of the black plague?" Kurama began. "That is what happened the last time the one of the princess died. The same thing would happen if Summer died." "Summer?" "Yes. She is the princess of life and light. Hiei and I used to be very close with them. We worked with them for Koenma." "If I remember correctly Diana was an amazing fighter. That makes me wonder how she got kidnapped" Koenma said. "She most likely was doing something to save Summer" Hiei spoke for the first time. "If what you say is correct, you guys should go speak with summer. Botan Please show them the way to their castle." "Okay. Follow me boys."

Soon enough Team Urameshi was at a large castle surrounded by a large garden with black, red and white roses that where all in full bloom. As soon as they stepped in to the garden the roses moved and wrapped around each member of the team including Botan. "What the hell is going on?" Screamed Yusuke as he tried to get free. A large light shoot up in the sky and the roses unwrapped and the roses returned to their spots in the garden. "I'm sorry for the unhappy welcome but after what happened I believed that upgrading security around here would be the wise choose." Said a beautiful girl with blonde wavy hair and blue eyes holding a bow and a shining arrow. "Kurama, Hiei it's good to see you guys again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`X`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: What do you think please read and review. Thank you very much. Sorry this first chapter is short.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I greatly appreciate the review(s). And I'm going to use them to make this chapter better. And Hiei being normal sized is going to have meaning in the later chapters. Thank You

Normal speech

_Flash Back_

"_Thoughts"_

-DS

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`X`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The young eyes were red and swollen and her cheeks were wet.

"Please save my sister" She said through her tears.

"Summer" Kurama said as he embraced the girl in a sweet warm hug. "please tell us what happened"

"One night my Diana and I got in a big fight over such a stupid thing." Summer said through her rapid sobs. "After we fought. She ran out of the castle, and I heard a scream."

_Flash Back_

"_Don't say that!" Diana yelled. _

"_What? I just asked if you loved him." _

"_Well I don't!" _

"_Okay. I get it! You're in love with him but your too damn proud admit it!" _

"_SHUT UP!" Diana screamed as she ran out of the castle. _

"_AHHHH!" _

"_Diana!" Summer said as she ran out of the castle. As soon as she was at the rose garden summer saw a Diana forced up against a tree._

"_Who the hell are you?" Diana said with a puffed out chest that meant she was scared but wanted to be brave._

_As Summer walked forward she stepped on a fallen tree branch causing it to make a large crack sound. The man turned and smiled to face Summer. _

"_I'm here for her" He said. "You see I need a bride. And a girl that can heal me when I return home from battle would be perfect." He said with an evil and sly grin. But soon he hissed in pain and fell over slightly. Summer looked behind the man to see Diana pulling a blood dagger out of the man's side. _

"_You stupid little bitch you're going to pay for that!" He yelled at Diana._

"_SUMMER RUN!" _

_End Flash Back_

"I ran back to the castle to get her scythe but by the time I got there it was too late. The man was gone and there was blood on the tree Diana was forced but on." Summer finished the last of her story and her tears stopped falling.

"If there was blood on the tree, she might already be dead." Hiei spoke in a neutral tone.

"**Hiei don't say that you'll make her cry again." ****Kuwabara yelled at him. "Pay no mind to him Princess" He said in a proper tone of voice.**

"**No Hiei's right she could be dead. But I know she's not because of the bond we share. And you know I'm not really a princess right?"**

"**You're not really a princess?" Yusuke asked.**

" **We have no royal blood but because of our powers we're treated like princess. At the moment the last person that can control Life and Light and the last person to control Darkness and Death die a new set of twins are born with the same powers. But there never related to the last generation."**

"**Then how do they know your them when your babies?" Kuwabara asked.**

**Summer rolled up the sleeve on her pink dress so it was above her right shoulder, revealing a birthmark that was the shape of a sun with angel wings surrounding it.** "**This is the mark of Light and Life, Diana's is a crescent moon with bat wings on her left shoulder." Summer stated proudly. "And because of these marks I know she's still alive, so please to everything to save her." Tears began welling up in the young girl's eyes once more.**

"**Don't worry we will." Yusuke said with a cocky grin.**

"**Thank you, and would it be okay if I came with you? It may not seem it but I'm stronger than I used to be, and I can heal you guys in one of you gets hurt." Summer asked with pleading eyes.**

"**Yeah you can come besides we get hurt a lot." Yusuke said with a playful wink.** **Summer smiled in return.** "**May I ask what you two we're fighting about?" Kurama asked**

"_**Well I just asked if you loved him"**_** Summer thought.** "**Oh nothing really." Summer said as she turned slightly to smile at Hiei. Who in return raised an eyebrow. **

"**Alright we just need to find her now." Kurama said.**

"**I know where she is." Summer said.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`X`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Author's Note: Thank you and I have no clue why the font is different for the last part. Forgive me this is my first fanfiction. please read andreview. ** **-DS**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry that is took me so long, a combination of writers block and a lot of english essays**

"What do you mean you know where she is?" Hiei asked slightly irritated by the perky blond in Kurama's arms.

"I mean we share a uhm... kinda pyschic connection. When I sleep I can see through her eyes"

_"Crap, she must know" _Thought Hiei.

"Well only if she lets me anyway. And last night she did" She said with a large smile.

"Than where is she? I'm losing patience"

"Hiei don't be such a jerk! I know you're worried about her!" Summer yelled.

"Hn"

"Wait why would Hiei be worried?" Asked Kuwabara with a confusied look on his face.

"Don't you know?" Summer tilted her head to the side and asked

"Summer I wou..." Kurama tried to say

"Well he is in love with her"

"WHAT" Yuskue and Kuwabara yell at the same time. Than they broke out in a laughing fit. "I never thought I would here that!" Yusuke said in between laughs. "Me neither!"

"You two don't shut up I am going to kill all of you. Including you 'Princess'"

She just stuck her tounge out at him like a child.

"Summer..." Kurama said trying to stop her.

"And besides I am not in love with her, love is for the weak. Her and I both believe that."

"Whatever you say..."

"Enough of this nonsence, where is she?"

"Well she is at a camp somewhere in the Umbra Forest"

"Good it shouldn't take us that long to get there." Yusuke said with a smirk on his face. "But I have a question... Are you two just going to cuddle all day or are we going to get your sister back?"

At this comment both Summer and Kurama blushed a deep crimson. Summer jumped out of his arms and stared at the the ground. And Kurama just fake coughed and said. "Well we should go get your sister now..." Eyes on a random tree.

"I am coming with you." Summer said with determinded look on her face.

"I don't think that would be a good idea you could get hurt." Yusuke said.

"I don't care. I can fight."

"Your powers are based on healing not killing" Hiei said glaring.

"Diana trained me I can fight with my bow and arrow. Also if you guys get hurt I can heal you!"

"Well that would be good. And another set of eyes is also helpful." Yusuke said.

"Thank you let me go get Diana's sycthe. I can fight with that too."

"I'll come with you." Kurama said with a soft smile on his fast.

"Thank you Kurama."

**Thank you for reading. I made up Umbra forset, it means shadow in latin. :) On a side note. I did not choose Diana as a name because of my pen name. I am not trying to play out some weird fantasy. It is the name of the Roman Goddes of the Moon and Hunting(also other things but I don't feel like righting them) At the age of six she vowed to remain a maiden so that plays out with the hole anti-love thing. ****Please review**


End file.
